As communication networks grow in size, increasing numbers of circuits are affected by network events such as failures in the network. These circuits are restored sequentially with the source switch for each circuit sending signaling messages along the chosen restoration routes. It can take up to tens of milliseconds to complete the processing of all signaling messages per circuit. If there are several hundred circuits to be restored, then just the time for processing signaling messages on a single route adds up to several seconds. This type of performance does not meet requirements. Therefore, a solution is needed to reduce the amount of signaling load and improve signaling performance in large communication networks.
The method used to reduce the routing load in large networks, i.e., to send multiple routing messages within a routing packet, does not extend to signaling messages in a straightforward manner. This is because routing messages are sent only between neighboring switches. Signaling messages can go from any switch to any switch, even to those that are not directly connected. Signaling messages have to follow a specified path from one switch to another. For example, “setup” messages and the resulting “connect” messages go along the path selected by the source switch. “Release” messages go along the path the circuit was set up on. It is quite possible that two circuits between the same pair of switches are established along different paths. Hence, in order to combine signaling messages inside a signaling packet similar to the routing packet, both the source and destination switches and the circuit path must be identical.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for bundling signaling messages in a manner that will reduce signaling load in a network.